


No more puns

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Brain, Cartoon Physics, Comedy, Humor, Other, Personality Swap, brain swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Blake is sick of Yang's puns and decides to do something about it.





	No more puns

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
